Born This Way
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: My take on the 'Born This Way' performance. When the ND girls sneak Blaine in to watch the 'Born This Way' performance, the last thing that Blaine was expecting was for Kurt to look THAT hot. One-shot.


_I don't own anything!_

-.-

"This way." Mercedes said, practically _dragging_ Blaine through the halls as the other glee girls followed behind him, giggling.

"Remind me _again_ what I'm doing here?" Blaine asked, running with Mercedes. He had been given enough time to change into regular clothes, and was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue, V-neck long sleeved-shirt, and black and white converse. His hair, however, was still massively gelled.

"You're _here,_ because you don't think Kurt's sexy." Tina answered, pushing Blaine from behind.

"So you're watching our performance of 'Born This Way.'" Quinn finished, walking beside them.

"But what will that prove?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

They made it to the auditorium and were relieved to find that no one was there yet. They instructed Blaine to hide in the rows of seats while everyone prepared, which Blaine protested against, but had no other option when Kurt chose that very moment to walk in, and they girls shoved Blaine to the floor, eliciting an 'oof!' from Blaine, but he quickly rolled in between the seats, hidden in the sea of black and grey, not able to see anything.

"Nice hair, Kurt." He heard Mercedes say.

"It looks hot." Brittany said blatantly.

"Why thank you, Brittany." Kurt said with a chuckle, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's cockiness.

The auditorium gradually grew louder with every person that entered, and Blaine could barely hear what they were talking about. After a few minutes, Blaine poked his head up to see the entire Glee club on stage, just in time to see Mr. Schue rip open his jacket, showing everyone whatever he was wearing underneath.

Everyone cheered and laughed, and when Blaine caught sight of Kurt, his knees suddenly went weak, because, oh my God, Kurt's hair _was_ hot, and he was freaking _twirling_ a drumstick, looking so casual and carefree, and almost bad-boy.

God, how could one person make such a simple action look so...

Sexy.

Before Blaine could contemplate that thought, Mercedes was shooting him a look and he quickly dropped again. Then, Rachel was walking in, and Blaine was glad that he had hidden when he did, otherwise he would've been seen.

Then, before he knew it, Mr. Schue was calling 'Hit it!' and the lights were coming down. Blaine took this as his cue and stood up, sitting in one of the seats.

The next thing he knew, he was looking at his boyfriend standing in the middle of the stage as the music started.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

Kurt pointed of to the side, and Blaine cocked an eyebrow. _Woah, OK, that was-_

_Or capital H-I-M_

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Kurt's head tilt back and fourth, looking all undead.

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Blaine's pretty sure his jaw damn near hit the floor when he watched Kurt's sweatshirt be _torn_ open by Mercedes and Tina, and he swears that the looks on Kurt's face is the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life.

And that's when Kurt starts to dance.

And oh dear sweet holy mother of God, where did Kurt learn to move his shoulders like that? It couldn't be legal, there's no way. No. Way.

Blaine watches in awe as Kurt dances around the girls, doing a slide and twisting his leg, and Blaine's jaw trembles the slightest bit, still agape. And as Kurt struts upstage while the curtain opens, every now and then turning around for a split second, looking over his shoulder and placing his hands on his hips sassily. When he makes it to the top of the stairs, Blaine whimpers at the fact that Mike is dancing up front, blocking Blaine's view of Kurt and his dancing.

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

Blaine is sure he's drooling now as Kurt whips his sweatshirt off, revealing his pale, slightly muscled arms and _just_ how tight and see-through that thin shirt was.

The shirt with the one thing he's made made fun of for on it.

The shirt that says loud and proud the he likes boys.

Blaine had never loved a shirt more before in his life.

Kurt, unknowingly and inadvertently, had aimed his sweatshirt in Blaine's direction, and Blaine subconsciously allowed the article of clothing to smack him in the face and land on his lap, covering his gradually growing bulge that was forming in his pants, though so far he was oblivious to it.

And as Kurt starts to sing in that low, seductive, gravelly voice, Blaine has to cross his legs, and he _does_ notice his painfully obvious, throbbing erection, though he was still unable to take his eyes from Kurt and his perfect, pale, sexy arms.

And then he's grabbing onto his jeans and stepping back and-

_Wha—the—how—he—ohmigod._ Is all Blaine can form in his mind.

Those. _Hips._

Blaine is suddenly grateful that the music is loud enough to cover the loud moan that was elicited from him as he watched Kurt sway his perfect _perfect_ hips back and fourth in a way that is _way_ too unbearably sexy to stand as he keeps singing in _that voice._

Damn, Kurt could dance!

And then, Kurt's out of sight again but soon enough he struts right back up, falling into step with their dancing, and doing it better than any of them.

Blaine managed to snap his jaw shut, only to have it fall open again when he saw Kurt run a hand down his body and — oh my God, did Kurt seriously just almost _grab himself?_

Yes, yes he did. Blaine decides when Kurt moves his hands back to run them over his ass teasingly before leaning to the side and practically _vibrating_ his body with the way his was shaking his shoulder, and then rotating his hips quickly, once, taking his body with him, and Blaine slumps in his seat as Kurt does this adorable little dance to himself.

And then Kurt placing both forearms in front of him, and jerks down, running his hands over himself in the next moment. He turns then, skipping back to the center of the stage as Rachel joins the group, tossing her jacket on a seat a few rows in front of where Blaine was sitting, and then Mr. Schue and a woman that Blaine didn't recognize.

As they all finish the song, Blaine can't help but stare at Kurt more, unblinking, as he does this hot little thrusting thing with his forearms and — gulp — _hips._ When the song ends, they all cheer and Kurt does this adorable claw in the air.

Mercedes taps him on the shoulder after a minute and when Kurt turns to her, she points to Blaine, and when Kurt sees him, he smiles widely and quickly jumps off of the stage, receiving a few halting hugs and high-fives on the way there. Blaine swallows.

Kurt walked up the stairs and over to him, those hips still managing to swing back and fourth tantalizingly as he does so. "Hey." He pants — ohmigod, _pants_ — when he gets there.

Blaine swallowed again, his mouth dry. He stands up shakily. "Hi." He forces, his voice hoarse.

Kurt smiles sweetly and swings his arms loosely around Blaine's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him chastely. A few cat-calls are heard, and Kurt pulls away to glare at the Glee guys. When he turns back, Blaine is looking down, his eyes fixed on Kurt's hips. On Kurt's crotch.

"So how did you enjoy the—" Cutting himself off when he sees Blaine's expression, Kurt snaps his fingers in front of Blaine's eyes, bringing Blaine back only slightly. "Blaine? Earth to Blaine..." Kurt emphasizes.

Blaine shakes his head. "W-What? Oh, I — sorry. What?"

"Are you OK, Blaine?" Kurt asked, and when he looks at Blaine with that amount of intensity in his irresistibly sexy blue-grey eyes, Blaine can't contain himself.

"_Fuck_, no, I'm not OK. How could a be OK when you dance like _that?_" Blaine demanded, digging his nails into Kurt's hips and pulling him closer and attaching his mouth to Kurt's neck, kissing his way down.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, but he threw his head back and moaned when Blaine found that _one spot_ on his neck that he knew drove him crazy. "Wha—Blaine, what did I—"

Blaine interrupted him. "Dammit, Kurt, when you move your _hips_ like that, and you thrust your _shoulders_ like that, _God_ Kurt..." Blaine said, sitting back down and pulling Kurt onto his lap. "It's not fucking _fair._"

Kurt moans again as Blaine does something particularly talented with his tongue. "My-my hips? What-ah!-do you mean?" He asks, though he receive no answer and only tightens his grip on Blaine neck, digging his nails into Blaine's shoulder blade. "Oh God, _Blaine..._" He moans, and then Blaine's lips are back, attaching with his, and Kurt kisses him back fiercely, sliding his hands back over Blaine's shoulders and down his chest. For a minute. The only sounds are their heavy breathing and the slightly obscene noises their lips made when they kissed, and just when Kurt's hands reached Blaine's nipples, someone cleared their throat.

Both boys turned to see who the culprit was, their lips kiss-awoken, and there they saw all of the New Directions.

"Hey, keep it PG up there!" Finn called uncomfortably while Mike and Sam wolf-whistled.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck called, and the girls giggled.

Kurt ignored him. "If you don't wanna watch it, then get out!" Kurt called.

And they did leave, but not before sending a few more wolf-whistles their way.

When they were gone, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Sorry about that." A mischievous smirk stretched across Kurt face and he drew closer. "Now where were we?" He asked, tracing circles on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smirked back "I believe," he slid one hand into Kurt's back pocket, using the other to take Kurt's chin and pull his face close, "we were right about here." He said, and pressed their lips together.

Kurt hummed into the kiss in agreement, and when he shifted his leg, it brushed up against Blaine's now very obvious arousal, and he laughed, pulling away when Blaine moaned. He pressed their torsos tightly together and looked Blaine in the eye. "That performance really did turn you on, didn't it?" He asked, an amused smile playing on his face.

_Yes, oh my God, yes. It was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life and you were so amazing and sexy and flawless and I just wanted to ravish you and kiss you **all over** and take you and make you feel so good and **never** stop and-_

"You have no idea."

-.-

_Delayed? Sure_

_Fun to write? Fuck yes. xD_

_Review!_


End file.
